eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Northern Nasaroth
Northern Nasaroth covers the northern half of the Isle of Nasaroth. This forested area is home of the Nasaroth Dryads. In the center grows The Great Tree, capital of the dryads. Locations and Inhabitants 'Dryad Gate' route to Nasaroth Forest *'Yalsari Ralsora' (quest 37 Proving Stature) 'Brierwatch' settlement east of the Dryad Gate *'Ashvina Jani' (quests 37 Proving Stature, Through The Fens) *'Norman Kelly' (quest 37 Special Pelts) *'Daishin Tilvani' (quest 37 A Suitable Fragrance) 'Stone Root Grotto' cave east of Brierwatch *'Laowyn Teg' (quest 37 Proving Stature) 'Fen Hold' the balconies and stairways around The Great Tree *'Amodi Katran' (quests 37 Through The Fens, A Midgie Irritant, Forest Wards, The Great Tree (quest)) *'Esha Dargan' (quests 37 Toad Glands, Cultivating Fungus, Delivery to the Alchemist) *Resurrection Point **'Lifekeeper Amalah' (quest 37 Dryad Forest Resurrection) *Dragon Handler Rene *Alchemy Worktable 'The Great Tree' *'Kirona Vardi', at the western entrance (quest 37 Delivery to the Alchemist) *'Indari Talvan' (quest 37 The Great Tree (quest), Welcome to the Gathering) *'Tree Mother' (quests 37 Welcome to the Gathering; 38 Guidance Of The Wizard; 39 The Oldest of Friends, A Return Branch) *'Margaret Fletcher' (quest 37 Welcome to the Gathering) *'Parvani Santor' (quests 37 Welcome to the Gathering; 38 Trouble At Seaward, Take Out The Head) *'Siyana Rogan' (quests 37 Welcome to the Gathering; 38 Assisting The Preparations) *'Trillana Veshni' (quests 37 Welcome to the Gathering; 38 The Elemental Imbalance) *Lileya, repair vendor; northwestern corner *'Queen Fanya' (quest 37 Welcome to the Gathering) 'Seaward' settlement at the southeastern coast *'Kulda Chandi' (quest 38 Trouble At Seaward) *'Naloni Yensha' (quest 38 Magical Regrowth) *Lileya, repair vendor 'Landfall' deforested area along the eastern coast *'Devona Shani', in a hideout northwest of the area (quests 38 Trouble At Seaward, Angry With The Machine, Caged Dryads, Take Out The Head) *Landfall Axemen *Landfall Sentries *Landfall Taskmaster, boss 'Circle of Rituals' northeast of The Great Tree *'Jalni Selah' (quest [38 Assisting The Preparations) *'Preeta Janash' (quest 38 Essence of The North Wind) *'Masola Torrin' (quest 38 Channeling Crystals) *Kena Spirit, boss *Twisted Forest Spirit, boss *Dark Stag Spirit, boss *Soul of the Earth Spirit, final boss 'Windsong Hills' at the northeastern shore *Ashen Wolves 'Oakenvale' west of The Great Tree *'Davani Krowdarin' (quests 38 The Elemental Imbalance, Tree Life, Planting Saplings, Pruning Saplings, Removing Infestations, End of the Cycle) *'Chalda Salthor' (quest 38 Mite Chitin) *Lileya, repair vendor 'Palemyst Sands' at the northern coast *'Janesta Ransari' (quests 38 The Raging Elements, Guidance Of The Wizard) *'Neltara Jasani' (quests 38 Clear the Path of Goatmen, Weakening The Clan) *Sand Elementals *Medina Tesalin, boss 'Red Mantle Ridge' at the western coast *Shatterspear Bowmen *Shatterspear Scouts *Shatterspear Maulers *Gaurin Redhoof, boss 'Highrock Spire' a mage tower in Red Mantle Ridge *'Elishar Daltor', dead (quest 38 Guidance Of The Wizard) *Wraith Viper *Infernal Rogues *Treya, boss 'Elderthorn Grove' west of the Dryads Gate *'Oldbranch' (quests 39 The Oldest of Friends, Wandering Wisps, Replenishing The Leaves, A Swift Draft, A Return Branch) *'Springhazel' (quest 39 Giving A Lesson) *'Oakenshade' (quests 39 Helping the Barkeep, Decorative Seashells, A Swift Draft) *Wandering Wisps *Ridgeback Krokasaurs 'Redfern Deep' a cave between Dryad's Gate and Elderthorn Sanctuary Creatures animals outside named areas *Nightfall Panthers *Bubble Toads *Marsh Midgies *Kura Yakun, boss *Nasaroth Owlbears *Purple Mites *Venom Grubs Resources *Elmore Log *Coal *Iron Ore *Citrine Quartz *Pokeweed Berries *Orange *Blueberries *Balan Leaf Category:Isle of Nasaroth